


Mistletoe

by BraixenBoy17



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multiple ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraixenBoy17/pseuds/BraixenBoy17
Summary: A series of One Shots based upon the prompt "Kissing under the Mistletoe" Various pairings, M/M M/F





	1. Leagueshipping

Mistletoe- Leagueshipping

Ash was sat by the window, staring blankly out into space, knees pulled up to his chest to make himself as small as possible.   
Pikachu was sleeping peacefully in the space next to him, the electric mouse Pokemon's tail resting gently on his thigh. Off in his own little world, he didn't hear the front door opening and Richie calling out to him. 

"Hey, Ash. You listening to me?" Richie asked, finally snapping Ash out of his thoughts. 

"Yeah, sorry," Ash mumbled, embarrassed at nearly being caught by his boyfriend. 

"Oh, you were listening? What did I just say then?" Richie asked. Ash just stared at him blankly for a moment before looking away.

"I thought so. Ash, are you okay?" Richie asked, concern creeping into his voice.

"Wha - yeah, of course I am!" Ash exclaimed, untucking his legs and trying to force himself into a more relaxed posistion, plastering a wide but unconvincing smile on his face and hoping that Richie would be tired enough to believe him. 

"Ash Ketchum...Don't you DARE lie to me," Richie scolded his partner, knowing Ash wasn't okay but that he wouldn't be forced into talking, even to him. He'd have to just wait for Ash to talk own his own, which he always did in the end. Ash avoided eye contact with Richie for as long as he could, all while he could feel Richie looking over at him with a concerned look on his face. Ash's face contorted in anger and annoyance.

"Richie, just leave me alone for a while," Ash snapped, knowing full well that this wasn't Richie's fault and he didn't deserve to be snapped at, but these feelings were still very raw for Ash. 

"Ash..." Richie, who was now used to Ash's mood swings, opened his mouth to try and reply but was cut off as Ash jumped up and ran past him and out of the door. 

Ash ran and ran until he found himself just outside of Pallet Town at the cemetery. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, wishing he'd brought a coat as the bitter winter wind chilled him to the bone. He shivered as he walked through the gates and navigated his way to the grave he needed to visit. 

"Hi, Mom," Ash whispered, sitting down opposite the headstone. "I know you probably know this but it's December now, nearly Christmas. And tomorrow is a year since you..." Ash couldn't get the last word out as he began to cry, tears freezing against his cheeks. 

"Why? Why did you have to go? I needed you. I still need you!" Ash sobbed, not knowing how to feel. He didn't know if he was angry, hurt, upset, relieved or just numb. 

"It wasn't her fault," a familiar voice told him, coming from behind him. Ash was about to turn around to see who it was, but the other person planted himself next to Ash and offered him the jacket he was carrying. 

"You look freezing, put this on," Ash was told.

"Gary? What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"I'm not in Pallet tomorrow so I came to pay my respects tonight - now take the jacket before you make yourself sick," Gary ordered Ash gently. Ash took the jacket and put it on, warming up instantly.

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome," Gary whispered, allowing the two old friends to sit there in silence, both deep in thought and remembrance. Gary placed a hand gently on Ash's shoulder.

"Ash...I know how you feel. I've been here before so if you ever need to talk... I'm here for you." 

"I know it's not her fault...It's mine," Ash confessed. "I was away in Sinnoh. I knew she wasn't well. I should have been at home," he admitted, feelings of guilt running through his mind.

"Ash...No...That's the last thing your mom would have wanted. She was never happier than when you went off and travelled around. It made her so happy knowing you were out there living your life and making your dreams come true. She was always so proud of you and she knew that you loved her and would always come home," Gary explained. Ash turned to face him, tears staining his cheeks.

"It just hurts so much. I can't stand it." 

"I know, I wish there was a way to stop it hurting, but it never does, nobody ever stops hurting. We just learn to live with it." Gary pulled Ash into a tight hug, letting Ash rest his head on Gary's shoulder. 

Ash and Gary spent the next hour sat by Delia's grave, talking about their memories of her while they grew up, while they were out on their Pokemon journies and all the years since then. 

"Hey, Gary...Thank you," Ash smiled gratefully.

"Any time." 

Ash took a deep breath as he stood outside his front door, wondering if he'd walk in to find Richie mad at him. He wouldn't blame him if he was - he'd been absolutely impossible to deal with at times and even he didn't know how Richie was managing to put up with him. He let out the breath he was holding and opened the door, greeted by his and Richie's Pikachus. 

"Ash? Is that you?" Richie called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah," Ash replied, walking through the kitchen, mentally preparing his apology. As he entered the room he could smell that Richie had started cooking. 

"Richie..." Ash began. Richie turned around to face him and, reading Ash's face, walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain," Richie whispered. 

"I'm still sorry." 

"Shhh, baby, it's okay. I know this is the first Christmas without her. I understand. I just wish you'd talk to me instead of shutting me out." 

"I know, I'm sorry." 

"Me too." 

Richie let go of Ash to return to cooking, while Ash laid out the table. The pair of them sat down to eat shortly after.  
Richie turned to Ash, and realising that he'd never really got to know Ash's mom, he began to ask him about her and what the pair of them used to do for Christmas. Ash's face lit up at the first memory that popped into his mind, the oldest memory he had. A tradition he and Delia had for years, ever since Ash was three years old. 

"We did have one tradition. Every Christmas morning when I was little, like very little, mom would pick me up from my bed and carry me down to the living room where she'd hang mistletoe above the door. She'd stop and kiss both of my cheeks and forehead before putting on my favourite Christmas carols and songs while we both sang along to them. As I got older, she'd still kiss my cheeks and forehead, but then we'd always share a mother and son Christmas dance," Ash recalled. 

"Aw, that sounds lovely," Richie smiled, picturing the scene in his mind. 

On Christmas morning, Ash rolled over and lazily placed a gentle kiss on Richie's lips.

"Merry Christmas. I love you," Ash yawned, trying to wake himself up.

"I love you too, now I've got a surprise for you," Richie whispered back. The pair of them got up and while both still half asleep made their way downstairs. Richie stopped Ash at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Close your eyes," Richie ordered. Ash obeyed, allowing Richie to take his hands and lead him. Richie stopped him after a few short steps. Richie then gently pressed his lips to both of Ash's cheeks before pressing them against his lips. 

"You can open them again," Richie whispered. Ash opened his eyes to find Richie smiling at him.

"Look up." Ash did and saw that he and Richie were stood under mistletoe, Ash felt a tear come to his eye as he looked back at Richie.

"Thank you," Ash whispered gently, kissing Richie again.


	2. Rodentshipping

Mistletoe- Rodentshipping

Ash let out his Pokemon, finally out of the cold. Clemont and Serena followed Ash's lead, releasing their Pokemon from their   
Pokeballs. Bonnie, trailing behind the older kids, reached into her bag and let her Dedenne out. She followed the others to an empty table at the far end of the Pokemon Centre, and took her seat next to Clemont and opposite Ash. Bonnie watched the black-haired boy intently, absent-mindedly imitating his actions - as he crossed his arms, so did she. 

"Do you think we're gonna make it back to yours for Christmas now?" Serena asked.

"I don't know, I think it would be possible, but do we want to risk it?" Ash answered, directing the question at Clemont as it was his home they were going to be travelling to if they decided to go on from here. 

"Well, I think this would be the best place to spend Christmas. I don't think we'd get back home to Lumiose City in time and here would be better than spending Christmas Day camping out in the forest," Clemont suggested. "Bonnie, what do you say? You happy to stay here for Christmas?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess so," Bonnie repled, snapping out of her daydream.

"Okay, so that's settled. I'll go and speak to Nurse Joy to see if that's okay with her," Clemont announced, standing up and walking over to the front desk where Nurse Joy was working. 

While Clemont was speaking to Nurse Joy, Ash turned to Bonnie and asked: "So what are you getting your brother for Christmas?" 

"I'm busy making him a photo frame with a photo of us when we were younger," Bonnie whispered, looking over to double check that her brother was still out of earshot.

"Oh wow! That sounds so lovely," Serena gasped happily.

"I'm making you something too, Serena, but I don't know what to do for you, Ash," Bonnie admitted rather sadly. 

"Aw, that's okay, you don't have to do anything for me," Ash smiled at her. "And that goes for you and Clemont to," he added, speaking to Serena this time. 

"Did I just hear my name?" Clemont asked, striding back over and sitting down again.

"We were just talking about what we've got and are getting people for Christmas," Serena told him. 

"Ah, okay. I actually need to go out and grab a few last minute bits, so does everyone wanna go out tomorrow for Christmas shopping?" Clemont enquired.

"Sounds like a great idea," Serena agreed.

"Good thinking, big brother," Bonnie cheered. 

Later that night, as Serena and Bonnie were getting ready for bed, Bonnie turned to Serena.

"Hey, Serena, what do you think Ash would want for Christmas?" 

"I don't know, I'm still trying to decide on what to get him myself." 

"But he told you not to worry." 

"He told you the same thing, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but everyone deserves to open something on Christmas Day." 

"Which is why I'm getting him something too." Serena winked at her friend. 

In the next room Ash and Clemont were also talking Christmas and what to get the girls.

"Well, I've already got Serena's...I saw it while we were back in Coumarine City and I just had to get it for her. As for Bonnie, I'm not too sure...What do you think I should do?" Ash asked.

"I'm not too sure myself. I'm sure we'll find something for them. What about you, Ash, anything you want?" 

"Um, nope, nothing I can think of," Ash replied.

Back in the girls' room, Serena and Bonnie were sat up in their beds racking their brains as to what to get the boys as gifts.

"AHHHH!!! Why does Ash have to be so difficult to shop for? All he seems to care about is Pokemon and his friends and family, no other interests or anything," Serena complained as she drew another blank. Listening to Serena's complaint gave Bonnie the perfect idea of what to do for Ash's gift now. 

"Don't worry, Serena, you'll find the perfect gift for him tomorrow," Bonnie encouraged her. 

"Yeah, I hope you're right. Have you thought of anything yet?" 

"Yep, I've got the perfect idea, but I'm gonna keep it as a surprise," Bonnie answered. 

The next day, Ash and Serena went off in one direction and Clemont and Bonnie left in the other direction, promising to meet up later in the day for lunch. Clemont and Bonnie stopped off in a Pokemon arts and crafts store at Bonnie's request, so she could look for the materials she'd need to work on Ash's gift and to finish off Clemont's present. She paid for her goods and walked out of the shop happily, meeting back up with Clemont who waited outside for her. 

"Got everything you needed?" Clemont asked

"Yep, everything's all in here," Bonnie smiled, indicating the large bag in her hand.

Ash and Serena were walking past a hardware store when Ash had the brilliant idea to stop and suggest to Serena to have a look inside for a present for Clemont. 

"Serena, what do you think of this?" Ash asked, pointing out a one hundred piece tool kit.

"It looks perfect. But very expensive," she answered, glancing down at the price tag.

"That's fine, we could go half each on it and say it's from the both of us?" Ash suggested.

"Yeah, okay, that'd be nice," Serena agreed. Ash picked it up and he and Serena went over to the register to pay. 

"Okay, so that's just Bonnie and you to go now," Serena smiled, as she and Ash walked out of the hardware store.

"Serena...I've told you already I don't want anything," Ash tried to argue.

"Have you got anything for me?" 

"Well, yeah." 

"Okay, so I'm getting something for you in return." 

"I didn't get you it so I'd get something back." 

"I know, Ash. You're my best friend and I wanna do something nice for you for Christmas and that's the end of that, mister." 

"Fine," Ash muttered. Years of travelling with other female companions had given him the experience to know when he was beaten in an argument. As the pair continued to look around the vast ocean of shops, Serena spotted something glistening out of the corner of her eye. 

"Hey, Ash - wait here a sec, please?" 

"Uhhh, sure," Ash replied, standing his ground while Serena ran off in search of what caught her eye. It was a stall of glass and crystal Pokemon figurines, and her jaw dropped at the beauty of them. 

"After anything in particular, little miss?" the stall holder asked, noticing Serena's attention.

"I'm looking for a Christmas gift for my...friend," Serena answered, glancing back over to Ash.

"The guy with the Pikachu?" 

"Yep, that's him." Serena smiled.

"Hmm, tell you what...Seeing as it's nearly Christmas, I'll make you a deal. Three for the price of two AND I'll even throw in a small display case free of charge."

"Oh wow, thank you so much!" Serena quickly decided on what three figurines she wanted to give to Ash, paid for them and made her way back over to Ash. 

"Just Bonnie to go now," Serena smiled at him. Ash blushed a little, knowing that Serena now had a gift for him. 

Later that night, just after they'd finished eating dinner, Bonnie turned to Ash.

"Ash...All of the friends you've travelled with over the years, you wouldn't happen to have any pictures of them, would you?" 

"Hmm...Hang on, let me have a look" Ash answered, picking his bag up from down by his feet, opening it up and rumaging through one of the pockets inside. He finally found what he was looking for - six photos kept neatly in one of his bag's inner pockets. He picked them out and quickly flicked through the pictures, smiling fondly as the memories associated with the pictures flooded his mind. 

"Here you go, Bonnie," Ash smiled, handing the photos over to her. She flicked through them happily.

"So who's who?" she asked, laying the photos on the table.

"That's me and Gary, my oldest friend from Pallet Town, the one next to it is me and Richie, I met him at the Indigo League. This one is me, Brock and Misty, two of my very best friends. The one after that is me, Brock, May and her little brother Max. That one there is me, Brock and Dawn, we travelled together around Sinnoh, and the last one is of me, Iris and Cilan, I met them in the Unova region," Ash explained, pointing out each person on each of the photos. 

"Would it be possible for me to borrow these, just until Christmas Day, please?" Bonnie asked.

"Okay, just...Be careful with them, please."

"I will, thank you."

A few days later Ash and Clemont were awoken by Bonnie running into their room excitedly, climbing up and bouncing on Clemont's bed.

"WAKE UP, SLEEPY HEAD!! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!" 

"Bonnie...It's too early," Clemont yawned, rolling over and away from where his little sister was jumping up and down on his bed. 

"Oh, come on, Clemont...She is right. It is Christmas Day," Ash added, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

"Go and bother Serena," Clemont muttered.

"She's up in the kitchen helping Nurse Joy with breakfast and making some special Christmas Pokepuffs," Bonnie answered. Clemont sighed and sat up, grabbing Bonnie quickly and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Merry Christmas, Bonnie." 

"Merry Christmas, big brother." 

"Aww, you two are adorable!" Ash smiled, watching the siblings interact, shifting around in his bed so he was sat on the edge before standing up as Bonnie and Clemont got up and out of bed. Bonnie rushed over to Ash and threw her arms around his waist.

"Merry Christmas, Ash." 

"Merry Christmas, Bonnie," Ash replied, placing an arm around her shoulders. 

After releasing their Pokemon, wishing them all a Merry Christmas and giving them their breakfast, Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena sat down for breakfast. Before eating, they handed Nurse Joy four Christmas cards from them, thanking her for keeping the Pokemon Centre open for them over Christmas. After they finished breakfast, they quickly worked together to clean up the plates and tables. 

"Who wants presents?" Serena called out, bringing out three gifts and placing them on the table. 

"We do!" Bonnie called out excitedly, quicking running back to her room and bringing out her presents for everyone. Ash and Clemont followed suit by bringing out their gifts. The four of them sat down and quickly handed each other their gifts. 

"To Clemont, Merry Christmas. Love from Ash and Serena," Clemont read the tag on his large gift before opening it up.

"We saw it and immediately thought it'd be perfect for you," Serena explained.

"It is perfect. Thank you both." 

"Wanna go next, Bonnie?" Serena asked.

"Okay, let's see...To Bonnie, Merry Christmas, love from Ash," Bonnie recited. She ripped the wrapping paper off.

"I really didn't know what else to get you, but then I remembered how much you love taking care of all of our Pokemon and I thought you might like this," Ash told her.

"I love it...I really love it. Thank you, Ash" 

"Serena, your turn," Clemont smiled.

"Okay...To Serena, Merry Christmas to the future Kalos Queen. Love Ash," Serena announced before carefully opening the present. It was a book: 'The History of Pokemon Showcases and Kalos Queens Through the Ages'.

"Ash...Thank you." 

The group went around like that, each taking it in turns to open a present. Ash was the last person with a present still unopened. It was from Bonnie. 

"To Ash, thank you for being one of the best friends I've ever had. Merry Christmas. Love from Bonnie," Ash recited. Ash removed the wrapping paper to find a small wooden box. He lifted the lid up and gasped at what he saw inside. Twelve handpainted model Pokeballs, each decorated with the face of every friend Ash carried a picture of. Gary, Richie, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Bonnie, Clemont and Serena. Ash had to swallow the lump that formed in his throat.

"Bonnie...I...This is amazing, thank you so much," Ash thanked her, truly taken aback by her effort. A loud screech caused the four of them to jump and look up to see Ash's Talonflame flying around above his and Bonnie's heads with mistletoe in his mouth. Bonnie blushed a bright red. 

Ash glanced over at Clemont, who gave the tinest of nods to his friend. Ash leant over and pressed his lips against Bonnie's cheek.


	3. Pokeshipping

Mistletoe- Pokeshipping

A/N- This chapter is in part a sequel to "Ash's biggest challenge" written by myself and my amazing writing partner Whiscash, so if you haven't already please go and check that one out. It'd mean a lot to both of us. 

Ash slumped down onto the sofa, exhausted, he quickly ran his fingers through his hair. Thankful for the five minutes of quiet he's found himself with. Misty was in the kitchen working on dinner and didn't want his help and their daughter was upstairs, down for her nap. Pikachu jumped up and curled up on his trainer's lap. Ash gently scratched behind the Pokemon's ears. 

"How you doin' buddy?" Ash asked

"Pi, Pika, Chu, Pi" The little mouse replied, 

"Yeah, me too" Ash agreed, underingstanding perfectly what his best friend meant. Pikachu jumped down off of Ash's lap and ran off towards the hallway. Ash got up and followed his friend upstairs. He found Pikachu at the foot of his daughter's bed.Their baby Stuffle sleeping in the middle of the carpet. Ash stood in the doorway, staring at the scene before him. He couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. 

"I'm so lucky" Ash whispered to himself. 

Ash jumped a little as Misty had snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

"Yeah, you are" She tiptoed up and kissed his cheek.

"I'm lucky too. Thank you" she added. 

"Right, I'm going down to dish dinner, it's your turn to wake our little princess up" Misty smirked, knowing how much hard work it is to wake Samantha up from up nap. 

"Thanks a lot" Ash muttered

"Love you" Misty laughed as she made her way back downstairs. 

Later that night

Ash and Misty were curled up on the sofa, Misty resting her head on Ash's shoulder with his arm around her waist, Samantha comfortably snuggled between the two with Stuffle down on the floor by Ash's feet. 

"It's getting a bit late, we should probably get the little one off to bed, look at her, she's knackerd" Misty yawned, tired herself

"Come on then little Pichu, beddy bye time" Ash whispered softly, scooping his daughter up into his arms, carrying her off upstairs to bed, being closely followed by Misty and Stuffle. Ash laid his daughter down in bed and pressed his lips against her forehead gently. 

"Goodnight sweetie, sweet dreams" 

"Goodnight darling, love you so much" Misty whispered, running her hand through Sam's hair and kissing her cheeks. 

Back downstairs, Misty turned to Ash, brow furrowing slightly

"I'm still not happy that we're allowing that Stuffle to sleep in the same room as our daughter." 

"Why not?" 

"Because you saw what it evolves into and how strong Beware is. What happens if it evolves and decides to go after Sam?" 

"It won't evolve, it's still only a baby and we don't use him to battle so it won't get the experience needed" Ash replied 

"I still don't like it..." Misty huffed 

"You don't trust a tiny baby Stuffle?" 

"You're just blinded cause it's a Pokemon" Misty snapped 

"And what do you mean by that?" 

"You know full well what I mean" 

"Misty... I'm not listening to someone's fears over a baby when that same person wanted a pool in the garden big enough for a Gyarados" Ash snapped back at her. The pair just continued to glare angrily at each other for a moment. The tension clearly rising between the two of them. 

"Do you honestly believe that I'd have caught Stuffle and brought it home if I didn't think it was safe? Just trust me on this, please?" Ash asked, calming down and changing his tone to try and put an end to the argument. 

"I'm sorry, you're right" Misty apologised, knowing that it wasn't worth fighting over something so silly. 

"So are we all done for Christmas shopping now?" Misty asked, changing the subject onto something a bit more pressing

"I think so, just a few decorations and bits like that, Mistletoe, baubles, tinsle, lights" 

"Mistletoe? You mean you're not gonna run away from me this time?" Misty smirked, recalling a time when they were younger, friends spending their first Christmas together

"I um, I don't remember doing that" Ash replied meekly, knowing full well what had happened

"Hmm okay, if you say so" Misty replied, not believing him for a moment. 

Christmas Day 

Ash and Misty were woken up early Christmas morning, Ash by having Samantha jumping on him yelling that it's time to wake up because it's Christmas and Misty was woken up by Stuffle licking her hand

"Sam, it's too early, go back to bed" Ash yawned rolling over

"But daddy it's Chwistmas, we gotta get up early, dats da wules" Samantha replied.Ash sat up and pulled his daughter into a tight hug, tickling her sides, making the young girl squeal with laughter 

"Oh it's the rules is it?" Ash laughed 

"Okay, come on then, but first I think you need to wake Mommy up the same way you woke me up, deal?" Ash grinned, placing   
Sam in between Misty and himself

"No deal, Mommies up" Misty told them, sitting up before she was jumped upon 

"Awww no fair" Ash and Sam whined simultaneously 

"Merry Christmas my little Pichu" Misty smiled warmly, wrapping her arms around her daughter 

Mewwy Chwistmas Mommy" Sam replied, hugging her mother 

"Merry Christmas" Ash repeated, leaning over and kissing Misty gently

"Ewww" Sam laughed at her parent's display of affection 

"Merry Christmas to you to my amazing little lady" Ash turned is attention to Sam kissing her forehead. 

"Mewwy Chwistmas Daddy" 

"Lets get downstairs and get some breakfast going yeah?" Ash asked 

"Yay!" 

"Let's go, you put the coffee on though" Misty agreed. The three of them got up, Ash carrying Sam in his arms

"Pikachu, you coming buddy?" Ash asked his Pokemon, who somehow had slept through all of the noise. Pikachu yawned and got to his feet, following his family downstairs.

Ash, Sam, Misty and Pikachu stopped at the bottom of the stairs, by the entrance to the living room where Ash last night had hung a small amount of mistletoe. Ash led Sam and Misty under the mistletoe, Pikachu leaping up onto Ash's shoulder, Ash and Misty pressed their lips against each of their daughter's cheeks, before gently pecking each others lips

"No running this time" Ash winked at Misty before feeling something a little rough against his cheek, Pikachu had just licked his cheek under the mistletoe. Ash reached up to his shoulder and scratched behind Pikachu's ears. He put Sam down to go into the kitchen with Misty while he just stood there for a moment, Pikachu- his best friend as always by his side, Misty- his wife begining to cook their Christmas breakfast and Samantha- his daughter, excitedly checking out all of the presents under the tree. Ash closed his eyes for a second to appreciate how lucky he was.


	4. Diodeshipping

Mistletoe- Diodieshipping

Ash and Clemont stepped off the ferry, shielding their eyes from the bright Kanto sunshine, Ash looked around, hoping to see Professor Oak or Tracey or someone who looked familiar to him, Professor Oak did tell him he'd send someone to pick him and Clemont up. Not spotting anyone he turned to Clemont and was about to apologise to him before the sun was momentarily blocked out by a large shadow flying overhead. A deafening roar made the ferry passengers and crew who were all standing around and getting off of the boat jump in fright. 

"CHARIZARD! How are you buddy?" Ash cried out happily, running over and jumping up to hug the large dragon

"So this is the Charizard you've told me so much about?" Clemont asked, gingerly moving closer to the pair. 

"Yeah, this is him" Ash replied, proudly, stepping away and showing off the Pokemon fully. Ash quickly noticed that Charizard was wearing something around his middriff, Ash walked around and saw that it was a harness keeping two seats tied to his back. 

"Did Professor Oak do this?" Ash asked Charizard, the Pokemon nodded in confirmation 

"We've really gotta ride him back to Pallet town?" Clemont gulped at the thought. 

"It looks that way, yeah" 

"Um okay" 

"Don't worry, it'll be fine" Ash reassured him, taking his hand and helping him up onto the back of the Dragon

Charizard gently touched down in the vast open garden behind Professor Oak's laboratory. Ash slid off his back with ease before helping a shaking Clemont down to the floor

"OH WOW! It's been too long since we did that!" Ash exclaimed happily 

"I'm never doing that again" Clemont whined, running off to the closest tree before proceeding to throw up. Ash ran over and gently patted and rubbed his boyfriend's back until he was feeling a little better

"Sorry?" Ash half apologised, trying not to laugh at the state of his partner 

"ASH? Is that you?" A voice called out from the back door to the laboratory 

"Hey Tracey, yeah it's us, we'll be a minute" Ash yelled back, as Clemont continued to heave 

"Is everything okay?" Tracey asked, stepping out and walking towards the pair as Clemont carefully stood back up 

"Yeah, we're good, someone's never flown by Charizard before" Ash smirked

"Ah, understood. Don't worry Clemont, it happens to everyone the first time, hell Ash threw up for an hour afterwards, even though he'll deny it" 

"I did not!" Ash retorted defensively 

"See what I mean" Tracey laughed 

Clemont and Ash followed Tracey into the lab. Spotting Professor Oak with three young trainers, all about to begin their very own Pokemon journies. Ash took a few steps forward and watched them each pick up a Pokeball and release the Pokemon from inside, two of the trainers ran off happily trailed by their new partners while one just looked down at his, seemingly not so happy. Ash stepped forward and knelt down next to the young girl. 

"You don't seem too happy with your new Pokemon" Ash commented

"I didn't want a Bulbasaur" the girl replied 

"Why not?" 

"Because I got told their all weak" 

"That's not true, I have a Bulbasaur and he was one of my strongest Pokemon, he won so many battles for me. Can I give you a little tip from one Pokemon trainer to another?" 

"Uh huh" the girl nodded

"A Pokemon is only as strong as you want it to be, you train hard and love them as they'll love you, you'll be surprised at how much strength you can find, even in so called weak Pokemon. Look at that, Bulbasaur already seems to like you" Ash pointed out the girl's Bulbasaur nuzzling her hand, the girl smiled and gently stroked her new friend.

"I think I understand. Thank you" 

"No problem" Ash replied, watching the girl stand up and run out with her Bulbasaur next to her. 

Ash led Clemont out of the lab after giving Professor Oak and Tracey their Christmas cards and towards Ash's childhood home. Mr. Mime was tending to the bright flowers in the garden 

"Hiya Mimey, is my mom around?" Ash asked as they entered the front garden

"Mime, Mr. Mime" The Pokemon replied 

"Thanks" Ash and Clemont walked passed and into the house

"Mom?" 

"In the kitchen honey" Delia called back. Ash and Clemont made their way to the kitchen, Ash threw his arms around his mother and hugged her tightly. The three of them sat down with a drink and began to catch up on all that they had missed in the others lives, Delia excited to hear that her son's and Clemont's relationship was going from strength to strength. After an hour or so Delia turned to Ash and asked him to take Mr. Mime with him to the store to pick up some stuff for dinner. 

"I just need to talk with Clemont alone for a moment" She explained

"Um okay" Ash agreed, walking out of the kitchen with Mr Mime, Clemont and Delia stayed silent until they heard the front door close. Clemont swallowed the lump in his throat, suddenly nervous. Knowing that he and Delia had a good relationship so confused as to why he was feeling so nervous. Snapping out of his daze as Delia placed her hand on top of his. 

"Clemont dear..." 

"Yeah?" 

"I know that you and Ash have been together for a few years now and I don't know if he's ever told you about his last relationships before you (Clemont shook his head, Ash never wanted to talk about it and so Clemont never pushed him to) Well let's just say that Paul and Gary weren't good for or too him" Delia admitted, Clemont's mouth dropped slightly as Delia's words hit his ears 

"It was a rough few years" She added 

"I... I had no idea" Clemont whispered 

"So... When he met you and first brought you home to me, I was so pleased as it finally looked like he'd found someone who loved him and wanted the best for him, and I'm so pleased to have been proven right. Clemont I just want to thank you for making my boy happier than I've ever seen him. (Delia, reached down and pulled something up from under her chair and gave it to Clemont) Merry Christmas Clemont" Delia smiled, leaning over and kissing the boy's cheek. 

Later that night, once Clemont was sure that Ash was fast asleep, he got up and crept as quietly as he could back downstairs. Finding Delia quietly reading. He knocked quietly on the door frame

"Delia, Can I talk to you for a moment?" 

"Of course, what's up?" 

"Can I sit down?" Clemont asked, indicating the sofa, opposite Delia's chair, she nodded and Clemont sat down opposite her 

"I have something to ask you..." Clemont began 

One week later 

"Hey guys, we're home" Clemont called out to Bonnie and Serena, 

"Hiya big bro" Bonnie yelled back as she came out of the kitchen to greet her brother and Ash 

"Dinner's almost ready if you wanna go through Ash" Bonnie smiled 

"Thanks Bonnie, it smells great, I'm starving" 

"So did you ask her?" Bonnie asked 

"Yeah I did" 

"And..." 

"She said... Okay!" Clemont whispered happily

"So when are you gonna do it? Ahhh I'm so excited and happy for you" 

Christmas morning

"Morning Ash" 

"Morning babe" Ash replied, rolling over and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. 

"Wanna go downstairs? I've got your present waiting for you" Clemont whispered, pecking Ash gently on the lips

"And I've got something special for you too" Ash replied, kissing him back 

"As a thank you for.... Well everything" Ash added, Clemont kissed Ash again, deeper than the first. The pair of them got up and made their way down stairs, finding Serena and Bonnie teasing each other by the Christmas tree.   
Clemont stopped Ash under the mistletoe. Ash looked at him puzzled as Clemont took his hand

"Ash Ketchum, you are the most amazing person I've ever met and I can't imagine my life without you. These last few years we've been together have been the happiest of my life. So I just want to know... Ash Ketchum, will you marry me?" Clemont asked dropping to one knee and pulling out a ring. 

"Oh my god, yes I will, of course I will" Ash answered happily, pulling Clemont back to his feet and kissing him deeply. 

"Yay, my brother found a keeper" Bonnie yelled out happily.


	5. Amourshipping

Mistletoe- Amourshipping 

June

Ash Ketchum was in bed, hands resting behind his head. Pikachu sleeping down by his feet 'Nice for some' Ash thought to himself, trying as hard as he could he just couldn't fall asleep. The image of Serena earlier in the day danced around his head, the way her eyes twinkled when she laughed, even at his worst jokes. Being around her just made him unexplainably happy. He felt totally at ease with her. He... His eyes widened in shock as he realized that he was falling for her. 

"Oh god" Ash muttered, careful not to be so loud that he woke Clemont up who was sleeping on the bed opposite to his. He rolled over closing his eyes and finally drifting off to sleep. The next morning he was the last to wake for breakfast. 

"Good morning Ash" Serena greeted him with a wide smile, Ash jumped at her words as he shuffled in and sat down next to her, Clemont and Bonnie, not making eye contact with any of them, seeming really nervous around the group. 

"G-good m-m- morning" Ash stuttered back. Clemont and Bonnie glanced at each other, taken aback at Ash's sudden change in demeanor. 

August

Ash, while no longer stuttering around Serena as much as he had been for the past few months, now found himself at a loss on what to talk to her about, making only the smallest of conversation with her. Something that she did not miss, hurt by the fact that Ash seemed to be avoiding her, she cornered Clemont one evening.   
"Is it just me or does Ash seem to be avoiding me?" 

"I think he's doing it to all of us, training for his next gym badge seems to be the only thing on his mind, he's not eating as much and he's definitely not sleeping that much" Clemont answered. 

"I guess you're right, I just feel like I might have said or done something wrong, he doesn't seem like himself lately" Serena's smile faded as she thanked Clemont for the talk and walked away, still hurt by Ash's apparent change in attitude towards her. 

September

Serena led Ash and Bonnie away from where the group were camped out on the route to Coumarine City to a small clearing, Clemont stayed behind to make a start on cooking lunch. Serena wanted to show them her new routine and get some feedback on how to make it better, ready for her next Pokemon Showcase event. 

"You promise you'll be critical and not just tell me that you liked it right?" 

"We promise" Bonnie replied 

"Again, we'll be totally honest with you" Ash agreed

"Okay, thank you" Serena smiled, finally happy that Ash was beginning to speak to her again. She turned to Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon, took a deep breath and nodded towards them to start. She launched into her brand new routine, Ash watched on in awe. Totally transfixed on how beautiful Serena looked, the bright afternoon sunshine making it look like she was aglow, the light catching her eyes as she twirled and danced making them sparkle. Illuminated by the sunshine and the passion for performing Ash had never seen her look more gorgeous than she did while she moved in perfect sync with her Pokemon. She finished her routine and turned to Ash and Bonnie. 

"So what did you think?" She asked 

"OH WOW!! That was totally AMAZING!! You're gonna win for sure!" Bonnie enthusiastically answered causing Serena to blush at the young girl's high praise. Serena turned to Ash, awaiting his reply. He took his hand away from the back of his neck where he'd subconsciously been playing with his hair. Ash gulped as Serena continued to stare at him, waiting for him to speak.

"I-it... It w-was re-really... Good" Ash stuttered, the words he wanted to use totally failing him. Before Serena could ask him anything else he sprang up to his feet and ran off back to where there were camped out from the night before. 

Ash slumped down next to Clemont and let out an annoyed groan. 

"How was Serena's routine?" Clemont asked, Ash turned to his friend

"She was brilliant, simply perfect" Ash answered, thinking back to the way Serena looked while she was dancing

"So... Why do you look so unhappy?" 

"Cause I couldn't tell her that. I can't seem to tell her how I feel" Ash answered, covering his face with his hands

"You'll find the right words soon" Clemont offered, not really being to best person to talk to for these kind of situations

"I hope so" Ash replied.

November

Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena had just finished their dinner when Bonnie announced she was tired and was going to bed. Clemont followed shortly after, leaving Ash and Serena on their own. Ash looked away as Serena did the same thing. Ash took a deep breath and got Serena's attention

"Serena..." 

"Yeah Ash?" 

"I... I just wanna say...." 

"Yes?" 

"I'm sorry, I can't. Goodnight" Ash sighed, getting up and making his way back to his room. 

"That makes two of us" Serena whispered to herself as she watched Ash walk away. 

Christmas Eve 

"This is a wonderful party Nurse Joy, thank you so much for hosting it" Ash smiled, entering the main hall to the Pokemon Centre Clemont and Bonnie by his side, Ash and Clemont both in dark suits, Ash wearing a white shirt with a yellow and black tie and Clemont wearing a white shirt with a blue and black tie, Bonnie in a long, sleeveless brown dress. 

"Thank you Nurse Joy" Bonnie repeated 

"Yeah, thank you" Clemont added as the three of them walked in, Clemont went over to get them all a drink while Bonnie made her way on to the dance floor and started dancing. Ash looked around the hall, not seeing Serena anywhere

"Here you go Ash" Clemont said, handing Ash a cup

"Thank you, have you seen Serena anywhere?" Ash asked, taking the cup gratefully. Clemont smiled as behind Ash's back Serena just walked in, wearing a pink and white sleeveless cocktail dress, her hair pinned back. Clemont raised his hand and pointed to Ash to turn around. Ash did and his jaw dropped when he saw how beautiful she looked, the low lighting illuminating her face and making her eyes twinkle. Ash drank his drink down in one gulp and marched over to Serena.

"Hey" Ash greeted, feeling more confident in front of her than he'd done in months, he knew that tonight was going to bed the night

"Hi Ash" She replied. He took her hand and led her away from the main crowd and into a quiet and secluded corner he'd spotted as soon as he entered the hall, a small sprig of mistletoe

"Serena..." 

"Yeah Ash?" 

"For the past couple of months, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you, I could just never figure out how to do so but... But now I think I have" Ash confessed, Serena's free hand rose and covered her heart. 

"Okay..." Ash leant in close to her and pressed his lips against hers 

"I think I'm falling in love with you" Ash whispered in her ear as he broke the kiss. Serena glanced up and saw the mistletoe overhead, wrapping her arms around Ash's neck she pulled him close to her and kissed him again, deeper this time. 

"Well it looks like they finally admitted it to each other" Bonnie commented to her brother, the pair of them watching from the other side of the party. 

"I think I'm in love with you too" Serena whispered back when she broke the kiss, letting Ash free but keeping hold of one of his hands.


	6. Palletshipping

Ash had just finished off his second bowl of Mallow's famous Alolan stew. He was just about to start on his third when he and his group of friends were interrupted by Samson Oak, their school's principle. 

"Sorry to disturb you all during your weekend but I just received a phone call from my cousin Professor Oak, from the Kanto region and he has invited all of you to his famous Christmas party held at his laboratory in Ash's home of Pallet Town" He announced to his students. Both Ash and Lana's eyes lit up upon hearing this news

"You mean we'll get to see Misty again"? Lana asked 

"You mean I get to spend Christmas at home?" Ash asked at the same time as Lana. Mallow couldn't help but laugh at her blue-haired friend. 

"Aw, is somebody a little smitten?" She teased 

"N-no" Lana denied, growing red in the face, which caused Mallow to giggle even more, until Lillie scolded her for her teasing. 

"I can't wait to see what cultural differences there are between Alola and Kanto at Christmas time" Kiawe pondered. 

Meanwhile, Ash couldn't contain his excitement anymore and exclaimed joyfully 

"I'M GOING HOME FOR CHRISTMAS" wearing a smile that was so infectious his entire group couldn't help but share in his excitement. 

"I bet you can't wait, can you Ash?" Ash's RotomDex asked 

"Nope, I really can't!" Ash replied. 

"I can't either, I get another chance to document all of Kantos Pokemon, I only missed out on one last time and I'm determined to complete my data" 

"Well, the good news is we'll be flying out in three days time," Samson Oak told his students which prompted more excited muttering from the group. 

"Don't forget, Professor Oak will have someone waiting for you at the airport, have a safe flight honey, love you" 

"Okay mum, see you soon, love you too" Ash replied before hanging up the phone. 

"Excited to be going home again Ash?" Professor Kukui asked, sitting down next to Ash and handing him his dinner. 

"Yeah! I mean, I love it here in Alola, everyone is always so friendly and I've made some awesome new friends but... I do miss home quite a bit" Ash admitted 

"Understandable, you are a long way from Kanto, I know how you feel, I felt the same when I travelled to Kanto to take on your gym leaders when I was younger. The adventure was amazing but I would always miss Alola" 

"You travelled around Kanto, earning gym badges?" Ash asked

"Yeah, I even travelled with a friend I made... A really tough young trainer named Norman" Kukui admitted 

"Norman? Did he come from the Hoeen region?" Ash enquired 

"He did yeah, how did you..." 

"I beat him when I was in Hoeen and earned his gym badge, I even travelled with his daughter May and his son Max," Ash told him 

"Oh wow, it's a small world" Kukui laughed. 

Ash, Mallow, Lillie, Lana, Kiawe, Sophocles, Samson Oak and Professor Kukui, along with all of their Pokemon made their way through the airports arrival lounge looking for the person Professor Oak had sent over to pick them up, Ash was hoping it was his mother and Mr. Mime while Lana was secretly hoping that Misty was there to greet them again. 

"Hiya... Ash-y boy" a cocky voice greeted from behind the group, a voice that made the hairs on the back of Ash's neck stand up and chills run down his spine. He turned around and came face to face with his worst nightmare. Gary Oak. His rival from pretty much the moment they'd met as children. After Gary exchanged pleasantries with his great-uncle Samson he was introduced to Ash's friends. Ash stayed silent, trying to avoid looking in Gary's direction at all cost. 

"It's nice to meet you Gary, are you an old friend of Ash's?" It was Lillie who spoke up first 

"Oh yeah, Ash and I go way back" Gary replied, flashing Ash a sly grin. 

"I can tell you more stories once we get back to my Grandpa's lab in Pallet Town, come on, I've got a car waiting for us outside" Gary added, gesturing towards the exit. Ash spent the majority of the car in total silence, staring out of the window. Dreading what Gary was going to reveal to his friends about his younger years. He was brought back to his senses by Mallow, prodding her elbow into his ribs 

"You okay?" She whispered

"Yeah, I'm fine" He lied 

"So that's Gary huh?" She asked 

"Yup, great isn't he?" Ash answered, rolling his eyes.

"No, I think he's an ass, he was just boasting about running two male trainers out of a forest because they were sharing a tent" 

"Yeah, he's always been that big Mr macho man, alpha male type" Ash confirmed 

"Don't worry about anything, your secret is safe with me" Mallow promised. 

"Thanks, Mallow, I just wish I could find a way to shut him up, even if it's for a moment" Ash admitted. 

Ash and his friends, led by Gary made their way into Professor Oak's laboratory. As Ash walked in his jaw dropped. He and his Alolan friends were the last to arrive and everybody else was already here. There was Misty, Brock, Ritchie, Tracey, May, Max, Drew, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Bianca, Steven, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena. Everybody who he'd ever travelled with throughout his journies through the various regions as well as other friends and rivals he'd made along the way. Tyson, Trip, Paul, Harrison, Bianca and Aria. Also in attendance were Pokemon League Champions, Steven, Cynthia and Diantha. Before Ash could open his mouth to greet everyone, Lana pushed past him and made a beeline straight towards Misty. 

"Well that didn't take her long" Mallow giggled

"So Ash... I take it you've told all your new friends all about how you know the amazing Gary Oak?" Gary asked, turning to face Ash 

"I'd been planning on it, just never got around to it" Ash muttered 

"Oh. Okay, have you told them about how you used to wet the bed every night?" Gary asked, obviously trying to embarrass Ash. Before he could answer back Mallow replied with gritted teeth 

"So what if he did, I used too, so did a lot of kids" Gary looked at Mallow for a second before returning his focus back to Ash 

"Aw, looks like you've found yourself a girlfriend, about time too, I was beginning to think you was more of a fairy type than Flabebe" Gary smirked before walking away. Ash hung his head, letting Gary get to him again like he had done all his life. He felt a number of hands on his back and shoulders as his Alolan friends showed their support for him 

"Forget about him Ash" Lillie comforted. 

"Thanks, guys" Ash muttered. 

The next night while Professor Oak's Christmas Party was in full swing Ash, Misty, Mallow, Lana and Brock were stood in a corner. Mallow explaining to Lana, Brock and Misty what had taken place between Ash and Gary yesterday. 

"So he's still a massive jerk then" Misty muttered

"Are you okay Ash?" Brock asked, noticing that Ash had not taken his eyes off of Gary all evening. Unbeknownst to the others, Ash was formulating a plan, one that would shut Gary up (or that was Ash's hope anyway.) He glanced up at the ceiling and spotted a sprig of mistletoe. With a confident smirk, he stepped forward, ready to put his plan into action 

"Yeah, I'll be back in a moment," He told his friends. He marched over towards Gary, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him underneath the mistletoe. 

"What are you doing?" Gary demanded

"You know I was thinking about what you said yesterday and... You're right... I am a bit of a "Fairy type" but so are you" Ash answered, throwing Gary's insult from yesterday back at him before forcefully pressing his lips against Gary's. He pulled away and left Gary stood under the mistletoe, dumbfounded and speechless. Ash walked back to where Misty, Brock, Lana and Mallow were stood

"I think that shut him up" Ash smirked.


	7. Rocketshipping

Jessie, James and Meowth were sat on a park bench in Lumiose City, shivering slightly against the cold December air. Jessie was cleaning Gorgeist's Pokeball while James was flicking through his guide to the Kalos region while Meowth was sharpening his claws and hatching a new scheme to try and catch rare Pokemon. 

"Huh? What's that?" Meowth wondered as something glistened on the grass by a nearby bush. 

"What's what?" James asked, his attention being drawn away from his book. Meowth didn't answer, instead, he jumped down off the bench and went over to see what had caught his eye 

"Oh wow, that's gotta be worth a lot of money!" He exclaimed, picking the item up to find that it was a diamond ring. The mention of money had now caught the attention of both James and Jessie who had made their way over to where Meowth was stood. 

"And now it's mine" Jessie laughed, snatching it away from Meowth

"HEY! Give that back, finders, keepers" Meowth argued

"No, what do you need with a ring? You don't even have fingers" Jessie replied, trying the ring on, finding it fit her perfectly

"See! Perfect fit" she taunted, flashing the ring in the faces of James and Meowth to which the pair just rolled their eyes at her. Jessie was about to gloat some more but was stopped by her stomach reminding her that she, James and Meowth hadn't eaten since last night. 

"James! I'm starving, where is the best place to eat around here?" She whined to her partner. James opened up his guidebook again, flicking through to the food and drink section. 

"Hmm... It says here that there is a Christmas market with Kalos' largest collection of food and drink stalls of any Christmas market" 

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's GO!" Jessie ordered, running off towards the market until James had to call her back 

"You're going the wrong way" he yelled out to her 

"Oh," Jessie mumbled as she made her way back to where James and Meowth were stood before allowing James to lead them all in the right direction. 

Jessie, James and Meowth found a quiet spot to rest and to feast on all of the different foods they'd managed to buy at the Christmas market. They were just about to tuck into their bounty when James heard his name called out from a voice that made his blood run cold and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. 

"James? Is that you?" The voice belonged to James' supposed fiancee- Jessebelle. James looked up from his food to see her running towards him- a nightmare scenario for him... Made all the worse as she had his parents with her. 

"Mom, dad... What are you doing here?" James asked, totally ignoring Jessebelle. 

"We were bored at home so we decided to rent out a penthouse apartment for the winter season" his mother explained 

"We were actually throwing a small Christmas party tonight. You should come, it'll give you and Jessebelle a chance to reintroduce yourselves to each other" his father invited, he glanced over at Jessie and Meowth. 

"Your... Friends are of course welcome to attend too" he added 

"Thanks, I'll let you know what our plans our" James replied as politely as he could manage, he had no desire or intentions of attending his parents Christmas party. In fact, he'd go so far as to say he'd rather do anything else. 

"Well here's the address" his father informed him, handing him a card with the address of the apartment they'd be hosting the party in. 

"Thanks, might see you later" James replied with a deadpan voice, taking the card and putting it in his pocket without even looking at the address. With that James' parents and Jessebell walked away from the trio. James finally let out the breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding

"Hey, Jimmy, you okay?" Meowth asked. 

"Yeah, just seeing those three together, I'm never gonna marry her so why do they always keep insisting I do... I hate it" James sighed

"So we just don't go to this party" Meowth reasoned 

"WHAT! Pass up the chance of hitting up what should be the richest party in all of Kalos?" Jessie scoffed selfishly. James turned to face Jessie and began to argue against going. 

Jessie fiddled with the ring she had picked up earlier, now sitting on her left hand while James straightened up his bow tie. Both having raided their wardrobes for the most suitable attire for the event. James looking dapper in a simple black tuxedo with a purple shirt and Jessie wowing the guests as they walked in wearing a slim, backless two-tone pink and purple cocktail dress. 

"Jessie, are you sure about this?" Meowth whispered to her as she made a bee-line for James' parents and Jessebelle, followed closely by James. 

"Yeah" Jessie replied

"Ahh, James. So glad to see you could make it" His father smiled. 

"James! Come here my darling, with me under the mistletoe!" Jessebelle beamed out, reaching out to pull James towards her. She was stopped by Jessie grabbing her arm and pushing it away. 

"Not so fast sister" Jessie warned her. 

"We have something to tell you all" She added with a smirk. 

"Mom, dad, Jessebelle... I'm afraid I can not marry you..." James began

"And why not?" Jessebelle demanded 

"Because I'm engaged to Jessie" James answered, Jessie, took advantage of the stunned silence to pull James to her under the mistletoe before pressing her lips against his. 

"Sorry, your loss" She winked at Jessebelle, flashing the ring that was sat on her left hand at her after she broke the kiss with James. Leaving her and James' parents stood with mouths agape as Jessie, James and Meowth turned their backs on the trio and walked out of the party.


	8. Advanceshipping

May picked up her phone again and re-read the last text message she had received for the millionth time, her free hand clenching into a fist while the tears falling from her eyes began to stain her cheeks. 

'I'm sorry to do this by text May. I really wish I wasn't so much of a coward and could do this face to face like you deserve. I can't carry on with our relationship. I will always cherish our time together. I'm sorry May."

She threw her phone across her room in the Pokemon Centre and ran out. Leaving her phone on the floor where it landed, her coat, hat, gloves and scarf were also left behind as May ran straight out into freezing December evening. She ran for what seemed like miles before coming to a stop at the edge of Lilycove City. Sitting down on a bench to catch her breath she seemed oblivious to the freezing cold weather and the blustery icy winds of the snow storm that was now beginning to form. 

Max knocked on May's door and waited for an answer when he didn't get one, he opened the door slightly and poked his head into the gap 

"May you in here?" He asked. He stepped into the room and immediately spotted her phone on the floor and her coat and other winter clothing still on her bed. Not knowing what to do he ran out of the room to go and find Ash and Brock. He skidded to a stop in front of the two older boys, panting as he tried to catch his breath. 

"Max, what's wrong?" Brock questioned 

"May is gone!" Max told him. 

"Gone where?" 

"I dunno, but her coat and stuff was still on the bed and her phone was on the floor" Max handed Ash May's phone. He opened it up and read the message from Drew. He picked up his coat and ran out of the door calling back to Brock and Max to stay there in case May came back. 

May was so lost in her own world she didn't even notice Ash sitting down next to her. It took him draping his coat over her. She looked over at him. She looked into his warm and caring eyes and that was all it took to make her break down again, she threw her arms around his chest and buried her face into his shoulder.

"I saw Drew's message to you" Ash admitted, May shuddered against Ash who placed his arms around her

"Why did he dump me?" May wondered 

"I don't know, sorry" Ash whispered back. Ash just allowed May to sob into his shirt, while he kept his arms around her. 

"You ready to head back?" Ash asked 

"Yeah" May answered. The pair stood up, Ash making May wear his coat for the walk back, May stayed as close to Ash as she could without tripping them both over 

"It's so cold out, but you're so warm" She mused softly. 

Back in the Pokemon Centre May was sipping on a mug of hot chocolate while being told off by Ash (now that he was sure she was okay) while Max was fussing over his older sister. 

"Max, for the last time, I'm fine," May told him, pushing him away. 

"So why did you run away?" 

"I didn't run away, I just needed some space" 

"Hey Max, it's getting kinda late... Can you help me feed the Pokemon then it's time for bed" Brock suggested. 

"Aw okay" Max agreed. He and Brock left to tend to the groups Pokemon, leaving Ash and May alone

"You okay?" Ash asked

"Not really. Everything just hurts so much" May admitted

"Look on the bright side... At least you don't have to buy him a Christmas present now" Ash blurted out without thinking. May looked at him blankly for a moment before she let out a small giggle which grew into laughter that seemed to lift her mood and put the twinkle back in her eyes.

"That is true" she agreed

"Ash..." 

"Yeah?" 

"Will you stay with me tonight? I don't think I can face being alone right now" May asked 

"Sure thing" Ash nodded. 

Ash lay down in May's bed, one hand resting behind his head, the other resting gently on May who had her head on Ash's chest and her arm draped over his stomach. 

"Hey May..." Ash started 

"Yeah, Ash?" 

"Drew is an idiot for letting you go, it's his loss. Don't let it get you down. You're worth more than that" Ash whispered to May. He heard her sniff, worrying he had caused her to start crying again. He opened his mouth to apologise but was stopped when May whispered back in a soft and warm tone 

"Thank you, Ash" 

"Now get some sleep. It's late" Ash ordered her gently. She mumbled her answer and closed her eyes. A few moments later her breathing changed, telling Ash that she had fallen asleep. He looked down at her, the moonlight shining through the window, illuminating her face, making her features seem softer. Her lips pursed into a small smile. This isn't how he'd first pictured spending the night with May. The gym leaders daughter who wanted to just leave and see the world. With or without a Pokemon partner. Ash cast his mind back to how the pair first met- on one of Ash's first days in the Hoeen region. Although he couldn't remember every detail of that day he could remember he and Pikachu destroying May's bike (He was beginning to see a bit of a pattern developing.) Since that day he and May had become fast friends and even though they fought (like all friends do) Ash was glad to have her in his life and somewhere along their travels together his feelings grew into something more than friendship. He just didn't know how to tell her at first and then when she began to date Drew, a fellow Co-ordinator he just couldn't tell her. 

Over the next few weeks, leading up to Christmas Day Ash spent all of his time he didn't dedicate to Pokemon battling or training he spent with May, making her laugh at his awful jokes and doing everything in his power to cheer her up and make her forget about Drew. 

"I don't know Ash... What is the coldest Pokemon known to mankind?" May asked 

"It's a FRIDGEotto" Ash delivered the punchline to his joke, causing May to roll her eyes as she laughed

"Ash... That was terrible" Max told him bluntly

"Yeah, but that's what makes it so funny" Ash argued. 

Ash and Pikachu had just sat down to start on their second helping of Nurse Joy's Christmas dinner when May strolled up to Ash, her hands hidden behind her back

"Ash, can I talk to you for a moment? In private? She asked, indicating Brock and Max who were still working their way through their first plate of food

"Uhh sure," Ash answered, getting up and following May to a quiet corner of the Pokemon Centre. May stood Ash so that he was opposite her under a wreath of mistletoe

"So what's up May?" Ash questioned. May stepped up onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his, feeling him pull her towards him May wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

"I just wanted to say thank you for being such an amazing person" She answered when they finally broke apart.


	9. Pikashipping

Ash woke up to the sound of his mother singing along to Christmas music. Ash smiled to himself, stretching out and yawning. Waking up Pikachu in the process. 

"Sorry buddy" Ash yawned

"Pika pi" the electric mouse Pokemon replied. He jumped down off of Ash's bed and ran out of the door, heading downstairs. Ash sat up and stretched one last time before following his best friend downstairs. 

"Morning mom" Ash greeted as he reached the bottom of the stairs

"Morning sweetie" she replied

"What are you doing?" He asked, watching her step on to a chair while Mr. Mime was next to her holding a large cardboard box

"Decorating for Christmas silly, it's tomorrow and you've not put anything up for it" Delia answered him

"There's no point with me being on my own" Ash questioned

"I know but it's Christmas so we thought we'd decorate it for you" 

"Thanks but I really don't mind. It's not like it's the first time I've been on my own at Christmas" Ash reminded her. Unbeknownst to Ash, Pikachu was listening to the conversation between Ash and Delia. 

"Pika Pi" He muttered sadly

"Aw dear, is nobody free? Brock, Misty? Clemont and Bonnie? Serena?" Delia asked 

"Brock's parents have gone away on holiday so he's looking after his siblings, Misty is on tour with her sisters, Clemont and Bonnie are still working hard to rebuild Lumiose City and Serena is in Hoeen" Ash replied. 

"That's a shame, you know you could always come with us?" Delia suggested

"No thanks mom, I'll be fine here" 

"Well if you're sure. I just don't like the idea of you spending Christmas on your own" 

"I'll be fine" Ash replied

"Okay... If you're sure" 

"I am" 

"Okay" Delia sighed as she hung a wreath of mistletoe on the living room door frame

"Mom! Why is the mistletoe going up?" Ash demanded 

"Cause its Christmas... Now do me a favour and start breakfast please?" 

"Okay" 

"Hey Pikachu, you hungry buddy?" Ash asked as he walked into the kitchen. 

"Pika!" He huffed at his trainer 

"Hey, what's up?" Ash asked, taken aback by the sudden shift in Pikachu's attitude. Pikachu just ignored him and ran off. 

Later that evening after Ash had seen his mother and Mr. Mime off, he made his way upstairs and climbed into bed but as soon as he pulled the covers over himself Pikachu jumped off the bed and up onto Ash's chair- on the other side of the room. Ash let out a sad sigh, he closed his eyes wishing he could figure out what he had done to make Pikachu this mad at him. As he drifted off he heard the words he'd said to his mother earlier that day   
"It's not like it's the first time I've been on my own at Christmas"   
Those words echoed in his mind as he drifted off to sleep. 

Ash woke up with a start. Sitting up straight as he tried to clear his head of the nightmare that had him shaking in his bed. He immediately reached out for Pikachu- but there was nobody there. Just him... Alone. He jumped out of bed and ran out of his room down to the Pokemon Centre's front desk

"Nurse Joy! Have you seen Pikachu around anywhere?" Ash asked frantically

"I'm sorry Ash but you never came in with a Pikachu" Nurse Joy answered 

"What? That's not possible" Ash turned away from her and ran to find Clemont, Bonnie and Serena

"Have you guys seen Pikachu around?" 

"Ash... Are you okay? You've never caught a Pikachu" Clemont told him

"I know... He was my first ever Pokemon, given to me by Professor Oak" 

"No... You chose Squirtle as your starter Pokemon, remember?" Serena corrected him

"That's not true!" Ash snapped at them 

"Pikachu was my first Pokemon, we set out to become the very best together, we didn't on at first, but he became my very best friend. The only one who has stuck by me throughout all of my travels and adventures. I wouldn't be the same person without him. It's like there's a hole in my heart when he's not around" Ash explained to them. 

Ash opened his eyes to find himself back in his own bed, in his own room. He lept out of his bed and saw Pikachu curled up on his chair where he had fallen asleep last night. Ash gently woke him up. He picked him up and carried him downstairs. Apologising all the way downstairs about his stupid comment from yesterday. 

"... Pikachu, you're my best friend, you've been with me since the very beginning and I... I love you, buddy. I should have known... I'm never alone cause I've always got you by my side" He finished his apology standing in the living room doorway. Pikachu glanced up before he climbed up onto Ash's shoulder and gently licked Ash's cheek. 

"Pika pi, Pikachu, chu pika" (Ash. I love you too)


	10. Alolashipping

Ash, Lana, Lillie, Mallow, Kiawe, Sophocles and their Pokemon partners had just found the perfect spot for their weekly trip to the beach.   
"Ahh man, this is so weird! It's Christmas Eve but it's hot enough to go to the beach!" Ash exclaimed. He was still getting used to all the differences he was experiencing here in Alola compared to what he was used to back home in Kanto   
"It's nice though right?" Lillie asked. 

"Yeah it's great" Ash beamed, stretching out on the blanket Mallow had brought for them all. Mallow sat down on the other end of the blanket and drew her knees up to her chest, smiling at Ash's wonder of the winter heat. She let her mind wander as that heat beamed down and warmed her skin. She began to daydream. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash stood before Mallow, hands outstretched, a small neatly wrapped box being offered to her. She took the package from him and unwrapped it carefully, gasping in awe at the contents. It was a Leaf Stone- A very rare item in Alola 

"Ash it's beautiful" Mallow whispered, her eyes drawn to the shimmer of the stone as it reflected Alola's bright sunlight   
"Not as beautiful as you are" Ash replied, lifting her head gently, he paused for a moment before leaning in and gently kissing her. 

"Merry Christmas Ash" Mallow whispered, barely pulling away from her lover

"Merry Christmas Mallow" Ash replied, wrapping his arm around her waist. Mallow replied by hooking her arms around his neck, pulling him in and deepening their kiss. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Umm, Mallow... Have I got something on my face?" Ash asked, snapping her out of her daydream 

"Huh? What?" She asked

"You've been staring at me, I was just wondering if I had something on my face" Ash replied. Mallow's face turned a brilliant bright shade of pink as she realised that while she was daydreaming she was staring at Ash and probably grinning like an idiot. 

"No... You're fine... I mean your face is fine... Uhh I mean there isn't anything on your face" Mallow stammered, turning redder by the minute. She jumped to her feet 

"Sorry I gotta go... I have to help my dad out at the restaurant" She announced to the group before running off before anyone could call her out on her lie. 

Mallow ran straight up to her bedroom and threw herself onto her bed. Burying her face into her pillow. 

"Ughhh why am I so useless?" Mallow whined to herself. She knew these feelings she had for Ash weren't going to disappear but she was too scared to tell him how she felt. She had been infatuated with him since the day she first met that Kanto boy and every moment they'd spent together since had only led to her feelings growing. He was strong, handsome, funny, sincere and caring. He was the most caring person that Mallow had ever met. Often putting the needs and wellbeing of his friends and Pokemon before his own. 

'A guy like that doesn't come around too often. I have to tell him how I feel' Mallow thought to her self. She heard a faint knock on her door, thinking it was her father she left it, knowing that he'll probably let himself in. She groaned as the person knocked again. 

"Come in" she called out. Turning around and sitting up just in time to see Lillie walk into her room. 

"Alola Mallow" Lillie greeted

"Alola Lillie" Mallow replied

"You okay? You just kinda rushed off earlier. It really wasn't like you at all" Lillie asked

"I'm fine... It's just... Can you keep a secret?" Mallow questioned, patting the empty space next to her on her bed. Lillie nodded as she sat down next to her. Mallow took a deep breath.

"I'm in love with Ash" Mallow admitted. 

"Since when?" Lillie enquired. 

"Since the day we met, remember that day at school?" 

"Yeah, he came bursting out of the forest and on to the Tauros race track" Lillie giggled 

"He's just like nobody I've ever met before" Mallow sighed 

"Ash is certainly one of a kind" Lillie agreed. 

Later that evening, back in Professor Kukui's Ash was busy wrapping his Christmas presents for his friends, it was going to be his first with them all so he wanted to get them all something special to make it memorable. He'd picked up the four Pokeballs and stones he'd set down and placed one of each into specially coloured boxes- Red for Kiawe. Blue for Lana. Yellow for Sophocles and green for Mallow. 

"Ash, are you sure this is a good idea? Those Pokemon were abandoned by their previous trainers" Kukui reminded him

"I know but Professor Oak, Gary and Tracey have taken real good care of them and said they'd be fine" Ash replied

"Hmm, okay just tell the others to be careful okay?" 

"I will. I promise" 

"Good, so are you all set for the big Christmas party tomorrow?" 

"I will be once I've wrapped all these presents up" Ash beamed proudly as he went back to wrapping up the gifts he'd got for his friends. 

"Alola Ash!" Mallow greeted, walking into Professor Kukui's lab. "Am I late?" She asked, noticing that all of their friends were already there.

"Alola Mallow, nope, everybody has just got here," Ash told her. 

"Okay good" she smiled. 

"Umm Ash..." 

"Yeah, Mallow?" 

"Did you realise we're standing under the mistletoe?"

"Oh yeah, it was Professor Kukui's idea, everyone has had a kiss on the cheek from me, him and Pikachu" Ash admitted. Right on cue Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder to Mallow's and licked her cheek gently before retaking his usual spot on Ash's shoulder. 

"Thanks, Pikachu" Mallow giggled 

"Pika" Pikachu replied. Ash stared into Mallow's deep green eyes as she stared back into his. They inched towards one another until they could feel the breath of the other against their faces. A silence that said more to them than words could fell between the two until Ash whispered 

"Merry Christmas Mallow." That was enough for her to stand up on her tiptoes and plant a gentle and lingering kiss on Ash's lips. 

"Merry Christmas Ash" she whispered back when she pulled away, her cheeks tinged pink.


End file.
